Dragonball Reality
by Lord Noctis
Summary: A VR Dragonball game has been released to the public, allowing many people to live out their dreams. For young Eric, this is the perfect distraction from his real life, but he will soon learn that not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

* * *

**AN:Ok, two things i would like to cover, despite various similiarities between this story and sanne-chan's story, this is an original piece of work. It just has a similiar setting. If that is not. So please, let this story play out before you judge it, and you'll find out just how different the two are. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Eric looked in absolute wonder at the helmet lying on his bed. It was a virtual reality helmet made for the latest line of games. VR games. Eric was a rabid fan of all things Dragonball, which was why he had bought this helmet. A new Virtual 

Reality Dragonball game had been released, with over fifty planets to visit, and the ability to customize your character however the hell you wanted. It was called Dragonball reality.

Eric was nineteen, having just moved into his own apartement last year. He had since had a failed relationship with a very attractive young woman, who had only been dating him to get near his cousin. Since then he had had a bit of trouble

extending trust to anything, even his cousin. He had dark brown hair that was kind of messy, and was 6.2. He had blue eyes. Now he had his VR helmet, and his copy of Dragonball Reality.

"Ok, lets have some fun, but first." Eric muttered as he grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed the number of his good freind, Carl.

"Hello?" Carl said after a few rings.

"Its me, Eric." Eric said, then he said "I don't suppose you could log on to DBR eh?"

"Of course i could! Finally got a copy for yourself huh? Took you long enough." Carl said.

"Yeah yeha, see you in the game." Eric said as he hung up, then he walked over to his bed and lay back. It was a good idea to either sit in a chair, or lay down in order to avoid falling down. He pulled on the helmet and pressed the little green button on the side. Then he was flying through blue space before he came to a screen that said "You do not have any characters. Would you like to make a character?"

"Hell yeah!" Eric replied.

"Pick a race." The voice said as a list appeared. The list was as follows.

Saiyan

Human

Namek

Eric picked saiyan, then looked at the tail that had just sprang out of his backside. "Hah, i gotta tail." Eric declared with a smirk. A few other questions followed, mainly outfit customization. He wore a pair blue jeans, a brown t-shirt with a black

leather vest like some bikers wear. Next came the technique package. "Lets see what we've got." Eric said slowly. He could go with Goku, Picollo, Vegeta, Tien, Freiza, and custom.

"Custom..." Eric said deciding he wanted a unique set of abilities.

"Pick five techniques." The voice said as a list of techniques from various characters, and some moves that weren't in the custom packages, appeared in front of him. Eric sonsidered his options for a moment. He wanted to have vercitility on his

side. He needed to have firepower, but also a means of escape should things go poorly. So he went for Final Flash, Solar Flare, Destructo Disk, Kaio-Ken, Dragon Fist.

"Pick a name." The voice instructed.

"Eric." Eric said.

"Very well, enjoy the game."

Eric blinked, and found himself standing in West City just in front of Capsule Corp. It looked utterly life like, down to the smallest details. Eric blinked again and slowly turned in a full circle. He had known the game would look good, but this was

far better than he had thought. "Lets hope that the rest of the game is as good." Eric said to himself.

"Hey Eric." A voice said from the left. Eric turned to find Carl. Carl had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He had a scouter over one eye, and was dressed in a set of blue and white armour ontop of a black body suit that came down to the knees.

"Nice look Carl." Eric commented cheerfully.

"Thanks, so what do you think of the game?" Carl asked as he glanced around nervously.

"Its good and all, but why are you so nervous?" Eric said.

The only reply he got was a whispered "Shit! Hide!" Then Carl dashed away with Eric close behind, not quite sure what was going on.

Dude whats going on here!?" Eric hissed as he followed Carl around the side of a truck.

Carl glanced around the side and said "She's stalking me."

"Who?" Eric asked.

"My ex! She refuses to leave me alone until i pay her for the damages her car took when she tried to run over my cat and hit a tree instead!" Carl said.

"Oh." Eric said. That made no sense to him.

Carl's ex, Sharlene, was one of those women who were convinced that they should never have to pay a penny for anything. She had hooked up with Carl six months back, and had then began draining Carl's wallet at a rate that would have

terrified Bill Gates. Needless to say he had dumped her pretty fast in the hopes of avoiding bankruptcy.

"There is only one place in the game where she won't go, the feild where Goku kicked Nappa's ass around the block." Carl comented.

"Why won't she go there?" Eric asked, not quite sure he was enjoying his first game experience.

"Saibamen, she can't stand them. But before we make a break for it i feel i should warn you. She doesn't bug me verbally, she tries to blow me up, beat me to a pulp, knock me into buildings, that sort of thing." Carl said peeking around the

truck once again.

"Alright, how do i attack with my specials?" Eric asked. If there was the risk of an attack from a crazed cat killing wallet draining fit throwing woman, then he wanted to know how to defend himself.

"Just take the pose of the attack, yell its name, or think it if your being stealthy, and fire. You can mentally gauge how much of your power goes into the blast, but be careful, she can easily overpower you blast to blast. Regular blasts are pretty

much the same, without the posing and yelling. Unless you feel compelled to yell something like my EX. She usually yells, DIE PIG DIE, among other things." Carl explained.

"Oooook." Eric said, then he said "Lets make a break for it then, you go first get her attention. While she's distracted i'll jump out and throw a Final Flash and then we can run like the devil is on our tails!"

"Which she will be." Carl muttered, then he said "Alright lets get this over with!" Then, mustering all his courage Carl sprang out moving incredibly fast, to fast for Eric to track at his current level. But Sharlene saw him, the ki beam that flew by

his head was proof of that.

Eric watched where the blast came from an sprang out whirling with his hands stretched outwards, he shouted "FINAL FLASH!!!!" He mentally pushed a decent portion of energy nto the attack, but kept enough to make a quick getaway.

A large beam of golden ki flew from his hands and struck the poor girl head on with a voilent blast which flung Sharlened head first through brick fence that was behind her, then he ran like hell in the direction Carl had gone. He knew Sharlene was mad at him because a second later a ki beam flew by his ear, missing by less than an inch. He ran faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and Carl took a moment to catch their breath as they stood next to a cliff on the saiba plains. "Next time you need to escape that woman, i aint helping." Eric declared rubbing the spot where a ki beam had struck hius backside.

"Hey, its not my fault she stalks me everywhere!" Carl replied.

"Yeah, i know. That doesn't make it any more pleasent." Eric replied.

"Hey, i know how to make it up to you, lets go have a round with Raditz, he's in the next feild over. Sharlene counts it as part of this feild, and does not go there even if i'm present!" Carl explained.

"Fine." Eric said.

Fifteen minutes later he respawned in front of Capsule Corp, along with Carl. Raditz had toyed with them for a minute or so, until Carl had tried to grab his tail and got his backside instead. It was at that point that Raditz had gone into a rage and

sent both of them into a cliff before blowing the whole area to bits. Neither of them had escaped.

To make it up to Eric, Carl had given the teen a set of armour, much like wha Nappa wore only it had a full black bod suit underneath. He also gave him a scouter, not quite as good as his own, bt good enough for the moment.

Eric logged out after tinkering around a bit. "That was fun, i think i'll play again tommorow." Eric said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

Chapter 2

The next day Eric did log on again, this time with a more clear goal in mind than yesterday, defeat Raditz. Considering the beating the long haired saiyan had dealt out yesterday he normally would have instantly decided against it, but with

the armor Carl had given him he was feeling a bit more confident. The first thing that happened when he logged in was an explosion, which sent him timling threw the air and into a sky-scraper where h was quick to get to his feet. The first thing he saw was a number of players engaging Broly, in his legendary state, in a very one-sided fight.

One of the fighters was knocked through the wall next to Eric who promptly asked in his most polite tone "What the hell is going on!?"

The player stood up and scowled wiping a hand through his black messy hair as he said "Don't you keep track of anything!? Today is the Broly event day, on which Broly is unleashed at the begginers area so weaker fighters can go against him."

"Oh, so how is it going?" Eric asked stupidly.

The man sighed as another explosion rocked the street. "Not well, their isn't a single person here with more than a four digit power level other than myself."

"Well then i guess i should help." Eric said as he prepared to leap out into the fray.

The man scoffed as he pulled out a scouter training it on Eric. "With a power level of 417, i have a powerlevel of 18,000 and i can't do anything against him!" He cried after the scouter made some beeping noises.

Eric shrugged as he said "Yeah, but this should help give my power level a boost, who are you anyway?"

The man snarled a bit as he said "I am called Tyson Elkins, now if you plan to help then you best keep up." That being said he sprang away from the building so fast that Eric instnatly lost sight of him, then with a shrug, Eric shot towards where

Broly had just obliterated an entire group of fighters with a single blast.

Tyson came in hard with a round-house kick to the side of Broly's head, but did no damage, so with a grunt he dropped low spinning around smashing a second roun-house against the legendary warriors knee, a blow which had no effect.

Broly turned around just in time to take a barrage of punches to the face from Tyson.

"Scum." Broly said, then released a single blast which blew Tyson backwards into a another building, while Eric came in with a right hook which hit nothing but air, then a fist came crashing down on his skull killing him instantly, and then he

found himself standing on what looked like the front lawn of Capsule Corp.

"The heck?" He asked.

"This is where people beaten by Broly during this event respawn." Someone said to the right.

Eric whirled to see a very grumpy Tyson standing there with a scowl on his face. "Oh, can we go back?"

"No, once you lose to Broly you will be unable to re-enter that area until the event ends. Now leave me alone." Tyson said, and with that he launched into the sky and flew off into the horizon.

"Grumpy guy." Eric noted, then he set out to see about some relaxation. As he understood it, the islands surrounding Roshi's island were a nice place to just relax, complete with snack stands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though none of them knew it, the players at Capsule Corp were being closely observed. Vincent Adkins, a high level player, watched them from the shadows. His job was simple, keep them out of the building. The front door was locked

for now, but if some of the more rowdy players started going at it there was a risk that they might blow a hole in the buildings exterior, or something like that. If any such fights started he would instantly bring them to an end, and if anyone did get inside, he would quickly defeat them, log off, head to that persons home, and kill them.

Of course, there was a chance that other players would attack him if he interfered in any disputes or sparring matches. Just in case something like that happened, he had bribed several of the stronger players with a hefty sum of money to

back him up, should any such fights break out.

"What pitiful fools." He muttered as he watched the players talking laughing, and generally having a good time. His anger grew. His watch continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric chuckled as he logged off later that day, releasing a yawn when he realized how tired he was. He hoped to play again tommorow, maybe focus on improving his power level some more. For now he figured it was time for some dinner.

Feeling lazy, he called up Dominos Pizza and ordered a phili cheese steak pizza with extra cheese.

He then heard a knocking at his door, and with a sigh went to anwser it.

He grinned a bit when he saw Carl. "Whats up?" Eric asked.

Carl grimaced as he said "I need a place to stay tonight, my Ex snuck into my place while i was out shopping and poured a bucket of paint on my bed."

"That sucks, you gonna call the cops?" Eric asked as he let his friend inside.

"Nah, i was just getting ready to get a new matress anyway. By the way, regarding DBR."arl said as he made his way to the sofa.

"Yeah?" Eric asked.

"Well, i heard about a secret area hidden inside Capsule Corp, i was thinking i would check it out. Wanna join?" Carl explained.

"Not yet, i want to get a bit stronger before i go into any secret areas." Eric replied.

"How about next week then?" Carl asked.

"Sure." Eric said. If only he had known then the trouble those words would cause him later.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

Chapter 3

The next week passed rather simply, Carl hid from his Ex in Raditz's area, and Eric worked on making his character stronger almost constantly, except for when he was at work. He had recently gotten a job at Albertsons as a bag boy.

So far he had managed to get up to a level of 9000, while Carl had a level of 15,000.

Eric was quickly powering through his lunch, for today was the day he and Carl went looking for the secret area. In all honesty he was looking forward to it, secret areas usually had some awesome treasures, like top of the line scouters, or

a supply of a thousand senzu beans. Maybe a suit of the best available armour, one guy had even found Trunks's sword in a secret area once.

Finally, having finished his lunch, he logged on. Carl was already waiting right there with a smile as he said "About time, i was worried you wouldn't show."

"You know i can't resist adventure!" Eric said with a laugh.

"True, lets go!" Carl replied as he set off. The two quickly headed to the Capsule Corp building which had been reopened after Broly day. The front lobby was nice, and had fresh smell to it. A smile came to Eric's face as the two quickly began

wandering the halls.

"Lets see, if i was a door to a secret area where would i be?" Eric asked out loud. Then it struck him, what was the one place you never had to go, and would never have any reason to go to, inside a VR game.

"I don't know." Carl admitted.

"I do, the bathroom!" Eric replied causing some other players passing by to give him strange looks.

"The bathroom?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, no one has to use it in VR games, and why would anyone go there anyway?" Eric explained. So the two rushed for the bathroom. Once inside they quickly looked around. It was a standard bathroom, with one stall and three urinals.

"Now what?" Carl asked looking to Eric. The bathroom had been his idea after all.

"The toilet!" Eric exclaimed as he rushed into the stall and leapt into the toilet, then with a triumphant smirk he flushed. His feet got wet and he was suddenly very dissapointed.

"Yeah, that was real smart." Carl said sarcasticly.

"It worked in the seventh Harry Potter book!" Eric said defensively.

Carl sighed, then said "If were going to be trying wierd stuff." With that he leapt into into the trash can and vanished with a suprised yelp. Chuckling, Eric followed.

The first thing he heard on the other side was "What the!?" Then he opened his eyes to see he was in a futuristic facility with large open spaces. Standing in front of him and Carl was Tyson with a suprised look on his face, which he quickly

covered with a scowl as he said "You, turn back now. The last thing i need is a pair of weaklings to get in my way." Tyson snarled.

"Weaklings!? Why i outta beat the crap out of you!" Carl exclaimed angrily.

"Oh?" Tyson asked as he pressed a button on his scouter, reading both of their power levels. A smirk crossed his face as he said "Your power levels are nothing to mine, i have a level of 24,000."

"Are you always this way?" Eric asked in exasperation.

"Mind your own buisness." Tyson snarled, then turned to move on.

"Hold up, were tagging along." Carl said.

"Why? So weak that you need my protection?" Tyson asked.

"No! I'm gonna stay with you so i can have the chance to make you look like a fool!" Carl said angrily.

"Same here." Eric said smirking.

"Fine." Tyson growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man siting in an offic looked over the security cameras, then noticed the trio standing in one of the halls. A stiff look came over his face as he pressed a red button on the desk, signalling a security team to head down there. He decided security team three mwould work just fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three were looking around searching for some of the neat things secret areas normally had, when suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. "Whose there!?" Tyson exclaimed whirling around in an overly dramatic way.

The three gasped in suprise at who they saw. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz all stood there with smirks on their faces.

"You shouldn't be here." Nappa informed them.

"Well we are here!" Eric said loudly.

Vegeta smirked and said "It seems your ready to die." With that the three saiyans rushed forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

Chapter 4

* * *

The three saiyans split up just before they reached their opponents. Raditz charged Eric, Nappa attacked Carl, and Vegeta engaged Tyson. Eric easily blocked his foes punch and knocked him backwards with a quick punch before giving pursuit

with another fierce kick which the saiyan blocked before launching himself into the air, Eric gave chase.

Carl dodged Nappa's attack and threw some quick punches of his own quickly driving Nappa backwards only for the larger saiyan to leap back and hurl a full power energy wave forrcing Carl to take to the air. Tyson faced the oncoming saiyan

prince with a small smirk as the other fighters quickly began trading blows, then brought his foot up in a quick ark landing the blow to the saiyan princes chin knocking him back and into the air over some large pipes, below which was a large chasm leading into darkness. The cocky fighter leapt after Vegeta with a quick two punch combo forcing Vegeta to the side and onto one of the pipes where the two faced off.

"Is that it? Is that all the prince if saiyans has to offer?" Tyson asked with a smirk.

"I'll show you whose number one!" Vegeta shouted as a powerful aura wrapped around him and he rushed forward with a snaping punch forcing Tyson backwards, taking the fight back into the air.

Not to far from there Raditz slammed into a large rock wall with a cry of pain before looking up at Eric, who merely offered a smirk to the long haired saiyan, who had quickly proven to be no match for the teen.

"How are you so strong!?" Raditz demanded angrily.

"How are you so weak?" Eric asked confidently, enjoying the sense of superiorty he now felt.

"Why you!!" Raditz shouted angrily charging Eric who easily dodged the blow and moved behind Raditz with a cocky smirk on his face, then as the older saiyan whirled Eric fired a ki-beam into Raditz's chest sending his smoking body into

the chasm. He then look over to where Carl was making quick work of Nappa.

Nappa came in hard with a quick series of powerful, but somewhat slow, punches which Carl easily dodged before dealing a two-handed blow to the saiyans back knocking downwards before he put two fingers to his forehead and vanished

before he appeared behind the tumbling brute and knocked him up towards the bottom of a pipe. Nappa quickly recovered, and with a yell of rage charged right at Carl who simply smirked and brought hid hand to his head before he threw it forward and yelled "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!" The corkscrew shaped beam tore right through the large saiyans chest killing him.

"Well that was much easier than i expected." Carl said as he lowered down next to Eric.

"Normally i would have to say, yeah right, but today i must agree." Eric said with a sigh.

"Well at least he's having fun." Carl remarked pointing to where Tyson and Vegeta were exchanging blows. Tyson was toying with the saiyan prince, easily blocking all of Vegeta's attacks with a cocky smirk on his face as he slowly moved

backwards with Vegeta giving pursuit continuing his offensive.

"Stop toying with me!!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled his fist back and threw his hardest punch with a cry of rage, by only hit air as Tyson phazed behind him and yelled "GALICK GUN!!!!" Beefore blasting Vegeta point blank sending him falling

away with a cry of pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the security room the man watched this whole event with a small snarl growing on his face. He once again prepared a security group angrily. He smirked silently as he said "Well, lets see how they handle this." With that he deployed

a single fighter, named Recoome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was pathetic! You would think they would have a challenging opponenet to guard a secret area for gods sake!" Tyson declared angrily.

"Hey we won didn't we?" Carl asked in a laid back tone.

"So what, i came expecting a challenge, not this pitiful attempt." Tyson declared angrily.

"You should be careful what you wish for." Said a dumb sounding voice from behind them.

"I know that voice. Why does it have to be one of them?" Eric asked with a sigh as he turned around to face Recoome.

Tyson took one look at him and said "They think this is going to impress me? A big dumb oaf!?" Then with a growl of anger he charged forward with a flurry of punches hammering the dumb looking fighters stomache driving him back, the whirled

with a aerial round-house kick to the side of the head sending Recoome crashing into some of the machinery before firing a handful of ki-blasts into the surrounding machinery causing it to explode voilently, then with a large smirk Tyson pointed one hand at the flaming wreckage and cried "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" A large blue sphere of ki hurled from his palm and into the wreckage resulting in another large blast.

"Hah! That was to easy." Tyson said arrogantly.

"He does know he's not really strong enough to seriously injure Recoome right?" Carl whispered to Eric.

"I rather doubt it." Eric said with a sigh.

Suddenly Recoome emerged from the flames unharmed and said "Is that all you got?"

"Im-impossible!" Tyson exclaimed in suprise.

"Obviously he never watched the show." Eric said.

"Obviously." Carl agreed. Then they both rushed the large ginyu who seemed to vanish and reappeared behind them with a a mighty kick which sent both of them crashing into the wall while Tyson angrily whirled with a flurry of punches and

kicks which all hit Recoome in the stomache and chest but the large man only laughed, causing Tyson to get even agrier as he continued to attack, until Recoome phazed behind him and blasted him into the chasm with a ki-wave.

Carl came rushing in again with a kick aimed for Recoomes legs, but he jumped above it and slammed his elbow on top of Carl smashing into the floor hard enough to make a sizable crater, but Eric came in right behind him with a cry of

"KAIO-KEN!!!" A red aura surrounded him and he landed a solid kick that knocked Recoome into the far wall with great force, then with a fierce battle cry Eric hurled about a dozen ki-blasts at the spot where Recoome had hit.

"Ok, i think its time to go!" Eric said turning to a rather sore looking Carl, who merely nodded in agreement. Suddenly Tyson came racing out of the chasm with a look of rage on his face as he looked around for his foe. He quickly spotted

the smoke cloud where Eric had blasted Recoome and launched himself at it with an angry grunt.

"He sure is nice to buy us time to escape like this." Carl commented. A moment later their companion struck the ground not far away with tremendous force before Recoome came racing in launching ki-waves from his mouth at Eric and

Carl who quickly took to the sky, while Tyson came up with a knee to Reccome's stomache before dealing a two handed blow to his back laucnhing the large fighter into the floor smashing clean through the metal and into the rock beneath. Tyson gave a triumphant smirk and began firing ki-blasts as fast as he could at the point of impact in a seemingly endless stream of power.

"You idiot your just goin to wear youself out!!" Eric shouted. Tyson ignored him and kept firing until finally he lowered to the ground breathing heavily. For a moment there was silence.

Then Carl shouted "I think we should take this chance to leave."

"You coward." Tyson hissed.

"I don't know about you, but we aren't going to saty here when we know we can't win, see you later." Eric said as he and Carl headed for the exit, then cussing to himself Tyson followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the office, the man brought a phone to his ear and said "Sir, we may have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

Chapter 5

After the rather embarissing encounter with Recoome Tyson seemed to tone down his ego ever so slightly, and seemed to hang out around Eric and Carl now. Niether of them could figure out why, though the added help had not been

unwelcome, espescially now that they had started stepping up their game a bit. Now they were doing special challenges, such as trying to steal the dragonballs from Frieza's ship, without getting the tyrants attention. Or their was the challenge where you went to find baby Gohan who had gotten lost in the woods before Chi-chi found out. These things gave rewards, like zenni, capsules with random stuff in them, and maybe even some character points to enhance your stats.

Then of course there was the three different training methods. Sparring, meditating, gravity room. Sparring could help you learn how to better measue the strength of your attacks, giving you greater control over how much strength you used,

plus if you won the match you could feel superior for awhile, naturally Tyson loved it. Meditation just increased how much ki you had, and reduced how much you needed to do certain things, but it did nothing else. Gravity training simply improved your speed, endurance, and strength attributes depending on how high you set the gravity. The three of them had used all three, though the only one who did very much meditation was Carl, mainly ecause his style relied heavily on

ki based attacks.

So, you may wonder why they decided to put so much extra effort into things. Well for Tyson the reason was simple, he took the game way to seriously. But aside from that, like any good Z-Fighter would they were preparing for the

world martial arts tournament which was held in the game once a month, and decided who was the best player in terms of combat. In one week the tournament would begin, and they planned to participate.

"Come on is that all you got!?" Tyson demanded as he exchanged punches and kicks with Eric and Carl at the same time. Between the two of them they had the advantadge, but Tyson was no easy foe.

"Try this then!!" Carl cried as he backed off slightly and pulled one arm back.

"Uh oh!" Eric cried as he leapt back, barely avoiding the Demon Wave that Carl fired hitting Tyson head on and flinging him hard into the ground.

"Had enough?" Carl asked casually as he lowered to the ground. Tyson snarled as he stood and stalked off.

"Nice shot, but a bit more warning next time eh?" Eric said with a smile.

"We shall see, but you know how much I like to be flashy and cool," Carl replied with a shrug.

"So true," Eric agreed.

Suddenly another figure flew towards them catching both of their attention. After a moment Eric was able to recognize the figure and said "No, I'm not ready for this,"

The figure was Eric's cousin, Alex, whom he still held a grudge against for taking his girlfriend. Alex had thick shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes. He was fairly muscular and stood at just under six feet tall.

"Eric, I heard you like to hang around here," Alex said as he touched down.

"What do you want?" Eric asked sourly. Carl wisely went off to do something else.

"Just to talk eh? Ya'know I honestly had no idea that Charlotte was just using you to get to me, honestly we never did hook up ya'know?" Alex replied.

"That doesn't help me any does it?" Eric asked.

Alex sighed as he said "Maybe not, but I am sorry about the whole thing ya'know?"

"Well maybe you are. But I honestly don't care! Now unless you have something important to talk about i suggest you leave!" Eric demanded angrily.

Alex had that look like he had expected something like this, then said "You always were stubborn ya'know? Still, if you plan to go to the tournament, I'll also be there ya'know, so I guess I'll se ya," With that he took off. Eric looked after him,

then shook his head and went back to the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week passed and they met up at the tournament arena, where several other fighters were already waiting. Eric observed the competition, and soon spotted Alex enjoying a hot dog, then of course Carl and Tyson were arguing over

who would win if the two of them fought. Eric was fairly certain Tyson would have that win but kept his mouth shut. Instead he looked over the registration board and saw that Sharlene, Carl's ex, was also participating. After that the only name that truly caught his eye was the name of the winner of last months tournament, a guy named Vince.

"Hey hold on a sec, I just saw my ex," Carl said interrupting Tyson's arguement, then took off for the best hiding spot. Alex looked over at Eric and the two made eye contact, and then Eric looked away.

"Well, I hope your ready to lose," Tyson said walking up.

"Yeah, keep on dreaming," Eric said with a smirk. Vince watched this from his corner with a small smirk. He had been ordered to make sure that these guys hadn't learned anything, if they had he would find and kill them. If not, then he would

simply have to settle for crushing them.

The announcer shouted over the microphone "Ok everybody!! If you the combat chart has been placed, all matches were decided at random so go see who your up against!!!"

Vince looked at the list which read as follows.

Vince Vs. Tyson

Emma Vs. GokuClone9000

Carl Vs. Sharlene

Eric Vs. Gozan

Alex Vs. Thomas

A smirk crossed his face as he considered his foe, and Vince decided he was going to enjoy this day.

Then the announcer called "Will the first two combatants enter the ring. Vince moved into the ring, and Tyson followed. Vince had his first victim, now it was time to show his foe true fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Tyson and Vince moved so they faced each other in the center of the ring. This was the part where most would offer their hands for a shake, insttead they just sized each other up, not bothering to try to disguise it, and as a result both knew 

that it would be wise to take this seriously.

Tyson smirked and said "Say hello to the ground when you see it in a few minutes,"

Vince returned with his own smirk and said "I would say the same, but I refuse to stoop to your level,"

"What was that!?" Tyson growled. Vince smirked and turned. The two combatents walked ten paces, then again whirled to face each other, this time they both sank into fighting stances. Vince's was a subtle cross between the kung-fu

side horse stance, and the Karate Zenkoutsadotch stance, also known as a back leaning stance. Tyson held a simple front stance.

"This looks like it might be a good match," Eric said observing the two fighters.

"GO!!" Came the cry. Vince didn't move, but Tyson, angry from his foes earlier remark, came rushing foward throwing a fast punch at Vince's face, only to hit air as his foe ducked low and snapped a kick up into his gut knocking Tyson up

into the air, then smirked as he shot high above Tyson and whirled with a flip kick which slammed across the other fighters back knocking him back towards the ring with a cry of suprise. Vince frowned ever so slightly, that had been much easier than he had expected, but then at the last second Tyson twisted managing to angle himself to crash into the ring instead of the grass around it, though his impact still left a sizable dent.

"Not bad, this is his first tournament and already he knows how to save himself," Vince muttered as he waited in the air for his foe.

Tyson qickly stood glaring up at Vince with a burning fury, but his foe simply smirked. "ENOUGH!!!" Tyson roared as he shot up into the sky, then stopped as and shot above Vince before whirling bringing his hands to his side, determined to

make Vince pay for his humiliation.

"Hmmm," Vince said, already knowing what his foe planned.

Tyson took a split second to make sure he had aimed properly, then threw his hands forward with a cry of "GALIC GUN!!!!!" The large purple beam of ki, containing half of Tyson's ki, flew at the speed of light right at its target. Vince was

impressed, truly he was, the aim was perfect, dead on, which meant that most people would be caught by the attack without any hope of escape, and it had enough power to overpower any attack most people had time to prepare. But Vince was not most people, and so he shot to the side and watched the blast fly down and crash into the ring resulting in a brilliant flash of light, then rushed towards Tyson who hadn't quite realized his attack had failed yet, and dealt a vicious

upper-cut to the other fighters jaw knocking him back through the air before he snapped out his hand and grabbed Tyson's leg and pulled him back down flinging him towards the exact center of the ring.

"Let me show you how its done!!" Vince shouted, held up a single finger and fied a death beam which flew down piercing Tyson's shoulder just as he struck the ring, robbing him the use of his right arm.

Eric who had been watching said "Whoa, this guys picking Tyson apart, how do you beat a guy like that?"

In the air Vince smirked. He had robbed his prey of any hope of victory, now he lowered to the ring to play around for awhile before he finished things, like he always did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the corperatte head quarters for DBR the head battle designer walked in, holding a brief case in one hand. The room he had just entered was a board room where the other members of the board were waiting.

"Ah, you finall y got here Jordan, where is Vince? He usually comes in with you," The head of the board, Mr.Smith said.

Jordan smiled as he said "Actually, Vince is busy right now, doing a checkup on the tournament function. He will likely be a few hours,"

"Oh well, take your seat, you can just fill him in later," Smith said.

Jordan noded while taking his seat, but on the inside he was disgusted by the thought of following anything this man said. 'Just you wait, all of you! Soon I will be in charge, now that the plan Vince and I came up with is almost ready,'

Jordan thought. The meeting went on while he continued his treacherous thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson stood, while everyone watching was thinking the same thing, how the hell did he plan to get out of this one. The thing about the tournaments was that players could just watch from the stands and not participate, or even hold their own

though they didn't get any prizes for it.

Vince slowly, almost mockingly approached his weakened and vulnerable prey with a predatory smile on his face. Oh how he loved utterly destroying his foes! Their was nothing quite like it. What he did not realize was that Tyson had not

used all of his power in that last blast, only half, meaning he still had some hope of winning. At the very least he could still put up a fight.

"Now, are you ready for the pain?" Vince asked as he lifted his hand aiming a single finger at Tyson's knee.

"Shut up and fight," Tyson snarled. Vince smirked, then fired another death beam thinking to take out one of his foes legs, to make him suffer even more, but Tyson sprang into the air and rushed forward at Vince, who for the first time

ever, was taken off guard, then slammed a knee into his foes stomache doubling him over, then planted his feet firmly onto the ring and sent punch after punch with his good arm but it took Vince only two seconds to form a defense, then he started hitting back slowly forcing Tyson across the ring.

Carl finally got the nerve to come out of hiding and alked up to Eric as he said "I think Tyson is screwed,"

"I have to agree," Eric replied as Tyson was forced completely onto the defensive as countless blows were reighned down upon him from his foe. Finally Vince scored a kick to Tyson's stomache doubling him over before snapping a kick

into his face kncoking him backwards and into the air, where Vince was already waiting with a round-house kick knocking Tyson into the air.

Eric and Carl both watched in shock as Vince began to play ping pong with Tyson being the ball. "That guy is really fast, I don't think were gonna stand much of a chance eh bro?" Carl asked. Eric did not reply, but instead watched the

slaughter now taking place. Vince spent another thirty seconds attacking relentlessly before Tyson finally fell back into the ring.

"Shit!" The beaten fighter said as he struggled back to his feet, just in time for a death beam to pierce through his left knee rendering that leg useless.

"Now, I am going to beat the shit out of you, and I am not going to let you out of the ring for quite awhile. I hope your ready, because this is going to take a long time and every second of it is going to hurt," Vince said even as he pressed a

button on his watch, turning off the pain limit set on the game inside the tournament ring, which meant that every blow would hurt like it was real, just like the wounds Tyson already had started to. He cried out in pain as blood ran from his wounds in a sudden torrent, even as he struggled to one knee, only to take a kick to the face knocking him backwards where Vince was already waiting slamming his knee into his preys lower back causing him to double over before he began

to slam elbow after elbow into his foes chest, each blow felt to Tyson like getting hit with a hammer in real life would. Tyson cried out in agony.

"Holy shit! This uy is beating on Tyson just like Spopovitch did to Videl remember!?" Carl exclaimed.

"Yeah, but why is Tyson yelling in pain? There are limits in the game to prevent just that!" Eric exclaimed.

Carl considered this, then pinched himself hard and was very suprised by the sudden pain that came about as a result. Both of them knew then, that Tyson was feeling the full pain of every blow. Eric ran for the referee.

Back in the ring Vince kicked Tyson into the air, then shot above him with a brutal double-fisted smash sending him flying into the ring with such force that he bounced nearly ten feet into the air before he fell again, only for Vince to kick him

in the face knocking him skywards where he flew after him and cuaght his arm in a lock and yanked hard, snapping the arm at the socket getting the loudest scream yet before Vince began to drive his knee into his foes gut again and again without mercy.

Back on the ground Eric found the referee and said "Hey! My friend is getting smashed out there, he clearly has no chance of winning! You need to call this fight now!!"

"I'm sorry but i can't unles he falls out of the ring, is knocked out, or gives up," The ref said.

Eric then said "These are not normal circmtances, the pain limiter has been removed so all of those blows are hurting like they would in real life!"

"Thats not possible," The ref said with a scoff, though he did seem slightly unsure.

Even as they argued Tyson held Tyson out by his hair and began to hammer the poor guys face with a series of punches. Blood ran from a split lip and broken nose as Tyson continued to ry out with each blow.

Eric growled and slapped the ref hard, but even as the ref was preparing to disqualify Eric, he realized just how much that had hurt! That meant only one thing. He looked up where Vince was driving kick after kick into Tyson's groin, the young

man had fallen totally silent.

"STOP THE FIGHT!!!! VINCE WINS!!!!!" The ref screamed as loud as he could, and no sooner had he said it then Tyson crashed onto the ground outside the ring, totally still.


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

Chapter 7

* * *

Tyson was instantly logged off, so he wouldn't feel any more pain from the beating he had just taken. Nobody really noticed or paid attention when the next two fighters entered the ring and began fighting evenly. Eric walked over towards

Vince, fully prepared to beat the shit out of him.

"You son of a bitch!" Eric exclaimed angrily as he stomped up.

"What?" Vince asked turning with a casual smile.

"You know what! You fucking turned off the pain limiter somehow, and then you purposely dragged that fight out!" Eric replied furiously.

"I was merely savoring my victory, surely you can understand that," Vince replied with a shrug.

Eric yanked his fist back with a growl preparing to punch this ass in the face.

"Sure hit me and get disqualified," Vince said rolling his eyes. Eric growled, not noticing when GC9000 knocked Emma from the ring with a quick kick, then whirled and stormed off.

"Hey man, gld you didn't actually slug him, even though he deserves it," Carl said, then glanced to the ring where Sharlene was just getting ready for their fight.

"Yeah, hey you think you can beat her? Or are you going to get thrashed again?" Eeric asked humorously.

"We shall see," Carl announced. With that he sprang into the ring and faced off with Sharlene.

Sharlene smirked and said "Hey pig, think you can get away now!?"

Carl grimaced. One thing he could safely say was that his former girlfriend scared the crap out of him, but he fully intended to finish their rivalry now. "This time you are going down," He declared calmly.

"Begin!!" The ref shouted.

Sharlene rushed forward with a snapping kick to the groin but Carl leapt aside and retaliated with a quick punch which she dodged before lifting a knee for his gut which he blocked with a downward stroke of his hand before throwing another

punch of his own which she blocked before ducking a round-house kick and coming in with an upper-cut to the face knocking Carl off balance before snapping two punches into his gut before whirling with a kick knocking him away with a simple smirk.

'Shit, considering she mostly uses ki attacks you wouldn't think she could fight that well head to head!!' Carl thought while he pulled both hands back as he sank into a horse stance before they both sprang at each other, both throwing

some punches at each others faces but they both dodged before Carl sprang back and threw a quick ki blast which she blocked before throwing it into the sky, but when she looked again there was no sign of Carl.

Eric stopped watching at about this point, instead turning to watch Vince for any sign he might be doing something he shouldn't. Nothing seemed wrong at the moment, other than the smirk on the guys face.

Back in the ring Carl had reappeared with a back attack flinging his ex halfway across the rign before he put two fingers on his forehead an threw his hand forward with a cry of "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!" The beam just grazed Sharlene

not really doing any damage, but it did annoy her enough to launch a reckless flying kick which caught Carl in the face knocking him to the edge of the ring with a cry of alarm, then he shot into the air and whirled bringing both hands around firing a barrage of blasts at Sharlene who chased him up, each shot missing horribly, but the audiance noticed the way the shots just hung in the air, until an entire field of them surrounded Sharlene, who was so focused on Carl she didn't

notice.

"This is gonna hurt," Eric heard Alex say. As much as he distrusted his cousin he had to agree with that assesment. The hellzone grenade was the most devastating attack Carl had, in fact it was one of the more dangerous ki attacks in the

game.

The blasts closed in on Sharlene who let out a cry of suprise as she was almost engulfed, but somehow she avoided it by shooting straight down into the ground, the only real way to avoid the attack. Every shot missed and she whirled with

a ki blast of her own striking Carl in the chest knocking him back before he recovered and shot straight down, then began firing dozens of horribly aimed blasts.

"That didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll do any better this time!?" Sharlene cried, not noticing that each blast sailed harmlessly into the ring, instead of hanging in the air. She got to close, he suddenly pulled his hand to

his forehead and cried "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!!!" Releasing the attack, striking Sharlene head on wiping out her hp, sending her to the ground out like a light.

"How about that, he actually won," Eric muttered. Carl began dancing.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Carl danced out of the ring witht he grace of a ballerina, and he was singing. Eric sighed, Carl was a master of annoying people. He turned his attention to his own foe, Gozan. Dressed in a simple black version of Goku's gi, Gozan seemed oddly

relaxed. Eric wasn't sure what types of attacks his foe used, but he doubted it would be a major issue.

"Alright everyone, a five minute break til the next match!" The ref shouted.

"Its so goooood to be meeeeeee! I only wish I could be mooooooore like meeeeeee!" Carl sang.

"Carl is still as strange as ever," Alex noted.

"I think the whole issue with Sharlene drove him nuts," Eric said stoicly.

Alex sighed as he said "C'mon man, you don't still blame me for what happened do you? Seriously, I had nothing to do with it!"

"Sure, and pigs fly," Eric said sarcasticly, then walked off ignoring his cousin.

"This might be harder than I thought," Alex decided scratching the back of his head.

Eric walked up to Carl and said "Stop singing, you might scare everyone away,"

"Oh come on! I'm a good singer, I'll be a famous rockstar someday you know," Carl declared.

Eric quirked an eyebrow as he asked "Weren't you going for the trophy for best surfer in the world?"

"That too," Carl said.

"You my friend, are nucking futs," Eric said with a slight chuckle.

They were interrupted by the sounds of angry stomping and a declleration of "I'm gonna kill you!!" They looked over to see an enraged Sharlene rapidly approaching.

Carl visibly paled before saying to Eric "Hey, I'll be back in time for my next match, but I gotta go for a bit,"

"I'll drag my fight out a bit," Eric replied. Carl nodded his thanks, then shot into the sky as fast as possible with Sharlene only a second behind.

"Breaks over, will contestants Eric and Gozan please head to the ring!" The ref suddenly called out.

Eric jumped into the ring while Gozan walked in almost lazily with a carefree smile. Eric's eyes narrowed, this guy was almost to relaxed.

"Hey, good luck," Gozan said casually with a grin.

"You too," Eric replied.

"Begin!" The ref shouted, and suddenly Gozan was standing back to back with Eric with a smug grin.

Eric's eyes widened as he thought 'Thats why he's so relaxed,' For a moment he just stood there, then he slowly turned to see Gozan standing there. Eric tensed his muscles before whirling around with a punch that only hit air while Gozan

lightly touched down on the other side of the ring. Eric suddenly decided that he was in some serious trouble.

"A bit on the slow side aren't ya!?" Gozan called with a cheery laugh. Eric phazed, behind Gozan, except his foe was not there. Gozan came from behind Eric with a vicious kick that threw Eric to the middle of the ring where Gozan was

already waiting with an upper-cut that launched Eric into the air, where his foe came down from above with a two fisted smash that launched him into the ring with such force that he smashed clean through the concrete and vanished from sight.

From where he was watching Alex said "Hm, how about that,"

Suddenly Eric burst out of the crater and let out a yell as his aura erupted to life and he set down lightly on one side of it, while Gozan landed on the other. For a moment they faced off, before Eric let out a shout and his aura turned red as

he shouted "Kaio Ken!!" Then they both took off so fast that they vanished from sight, a series of shockwaves and sonic booms being the only trace of their battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAGONBALL REALITY**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Vince watched with some small amusement as the fight continued. Now that Eric was using his Kaio-Ken he was managing to keep the fight somewhat even, but the Kaio-ken would eat through his strength quickly just like it did in the show.

On a whim he raised his scouter to his eye and turned it towards the duel whistling to himself at the suprising results it showed him. Gozan was fighting with a power level of 119,000, while Eric was just slihgtly behind at 115,000.

"How do these players get so strong so fast when the game is so new?" He wondered out loud. He shrugged, it wasn't as if it truly mattered, none of them were any match for him.

A little ways off Tyson logged back on, reappearing in the grassy area outside the ring just in time to see Eric's fist slam into Gozan's. The two broke apart, them came forward trading blows with shocking ferocity, electricity sparking from each

hit. With a growl Eric sprang back firing a small blast at Gozan who swat it aside as he pursued, but Eric launched himself skyward dodging a punch before Gozan shot after him.

"Not bad!" Gozan exclaimed as the fought back and forth in the sky.

"Same to you!!" Eric said as he finally got a punch through knocking Gozan through the air, but he shot back with a barrage of punches that had Eric desperately retreating. He could feel his strength waning, and he knew that he wouldn't last

much longer.

--

Sadly, Carl was having an even worse time than Eric. Water parted beneath him from the sheer speed with which he shot through the air, but as fast as he was Sharlene was quickly gaining ground on him. A blast shot by so close he felt the

heat on his ear, then as he swerved another shot through the area he had been a moment before.

"Come on!! What did I do to deserve this!?" Carl cried out as he whirled sending a blast of his own which Sharlene batted away.

"You have to buy me a new car!!" Sharlene shouted back then shot down at him with a furious punch which he dodged by shooting straight up into the air, the water beneath them sprayed out voilently from the winds created by their moves.

"Why!?" Carl shouted back as she came after him, furiously hurling punches and kicks which he blocked and countered.

"Because it was your cat that is responsible!" Sharlene acused.

"You shouldn't have been trying to run him over!" Carl shot back as he threw a punch, but Sharlene dodged and came back with a solid blow to the jaw which snapped Carl's head back, and the rest of his body followed.

"Shut up!!" Sharlene said angrily, then hurled a barrage of ki blasts on Carl before he could recover. A moment later he shot out of the smoke cloud and delt a furious punch to her face launching her away with a stunned cry.

Carl looked at his fist for a moment as he thoughtfully said "Maybe I should add martial arts to my list of future trophies,"

"Hey, idiot!" Sharlene shouted as she recovered. He looked up just in time to take a crescent kick to the face.

"I'm no idiot!" Carl countered with a punch to the gut kick and a knee to the face, then as she hurtled through the air he raised his hand to his head and shouted "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" The mighty beam flew at Sharlene who crossed her

arms in a desperate block, but the blast overwhelmed her and exploded voilently. It would have finished the fight, except that most of the attacks power had been used trying to get past her guard, meaning that it only did slight damage.

Sharlene laughed through the smoke as she said "If your not an idiot then why did you expend so much energy right there?"

"You had to use just as much power to block it, maybe even more," Carl pointed out with a sigh. He found himself wondering how he had ever fallen for this girl.

The laugh stopped, and Carl sensed a psychotic tidal wave rising within Sharlene. "Uh-oh," He said.

A wrath filled scream erupted from her as she charged sending a barrage of blasts as she approached forcing Carl to fly backwards and weave around to avoid death, or a game over, or whatever.

--

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Gozan drove Eric back, and with every second the difference in their powers grew. So why, Eric wondered, was he still in the fight. As he observed the casual, almost lazy way in which Gozan blocked and

dodged his blows the anwser came to him. Gozan was only toying with him. Anger rushed through him briefly, but he forced it down and formed a plan. He let the next blow slam int his face and flew backwards for about twenty feet before he slowed to a stop and hovered there, the red aura of the Kaio-Ken faded away.

"Looks like you have lost," Gozan said hovering forward slowly.

Eric grumbled silently as Gozan appraoched, then he lurched forwardslamming into Gozan and flew full force towards the ground stopping short, causing Gozan to slam into the ground outside the ring.

"We have a winner!" The ref shouted. Vince grunted and walked off towards a snack stand.

--

Carl shot from space to space wondering how a person could be so crazy, and still be so tough. He moved sideways barely avoiding a punch and lashed out with a kick but Sharlene caught it and threw him towards the water. He flipped

quickly and shot back into the air, his aura burning wildly as he considered his options. A sudden beeping came from the scouter in his pocket. He flew backwards as he pulled the scouter out and put it over one eye. There was a text message on the eye piece.

'Your match is up in two minutes,' In the corner it said that Eric had sent the message.

"Lovely," Carl said, then flew upwards once more, and Sharlene angled herself upwards shooting after him as he whirled and flew for the island where the tournament was being held.


End file.
